


Discreet

by keplcrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of the rest of Seijou, Tumblr Prompt, proposal, suga and daichi mentions too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keplcrs/pseuds/keplcrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi didn't want a fancy proposal, or a huge wedding. Oikawa knew that. </p><p>So he tries to work his way around it, and discreetly asks Iwaizumi to marry him. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discreet

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha this is my first work- at least, the first one that I'm going to post here. I have high hopes for this- too high, probably, considering I wrote it at 4am.  
> please feel free to point out anything that needs fixing.

based off of [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141604846531/your-otp-has-been-together-for-a-while-person-a) prompt

 

Iwaizumi didn’t want a fancy proposal, or a huge wedding. Oikawa was well aware of that- heck, he wasn’t even sure that Iwaizumi knew what a proper wedding was, judging by his definition of a ‘big wedding’, knowledge gained through prompting and nagging on the brunette’s part.

     “Iwa-chan, that’s not a big wedding at all! What do you mean, no live music?” Oikawa’s whining filled the room one evening, as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and flipped lazily through a book, blatantly ignoring the former setter. “You gotta at least agree to the chocolate fountain- and no, I won’t let you cut down the cake size. It’s gotta feed everyone! Yes, everyone- I’ve had an invite list planned for weeks now, Iwa-chan, don’t look so surprised. The whole team- our team, that is, has to be invited. Yahaba-kun, Kyou-ken, Kuni-chan, Kin-chan, Makki and Mattsun, Watacchi, you know. Them. And, Sugawara. Remember him? His boyfriend- Sawamura- was in one of y-”

     “I’m not surprised, Kusokawa. You’ve been bugging me about a wedding for weeks- color schemes and decor and venues and this and that- it makes my head hurt, thinking about it. You haven’t even proposed yet or anything. Talk to me about it when you do.” Iwaizumi’s tone was light and teasing as he cut off the other’s rant, and he clearly didn’t mean much by it, too focused on the pages in front of him to notice Oikawa’s determined pout.

     “Fine, fine. No wedding planning then.” Now Iwaizumi was surprised. He looked over the top of his book, raising a wary eyebrow in Oikawa’s direction. The childish male never gave up so quickly. He expected to see something of interest- a mischievous smirk, maybe. Something to confirm his suspicions. But there was nothing, only the brunette sprawled across the bed, his back flat against the covers and his eyes closed in a momentarily content expression. Beautiful. “Take a picture, Iwa-chan. It lasts longer.” The murmured comment startled him, and he scowled, snapping the book shut and tossing it gently into his school bag, nudging Oikawa and indicating that they should move under the covers, shutting off the light.

     “I don’t need a picture. I’ve got the real thing.”

     “Iwa-chan!! Such a romantic.~”

     “Shut up, Kusokawa.”

     “Mean!”

* * *

 

 

     It’s rare that Oikawa asks him on a date- a date like this, at least. Iwaizumi could tell, just from a first glance, that Oikawa had put a great deal of effort into this. It’s a fancy dinner date, much more extravagant than their usual shared box of takeout paired with a Doctor Who marathon. It’s been few weeks since the topic of marriage has come up, but it had returned as a recurring topic in that night’s conversation.

     “Iwa-chan, what's your favorite kind of flower?”

     “Why does it matter?”

     “Bouquet.” A nonchalant comment, followed by more unrelated small talk, before it the topic was approached again.

     “Do you think that little church near the university is big enough?”

     “Shittykawa, why are you planning a wedding? We’re not engaged, yet. But yes, it’s big enough.”

     “Yet.” Oikawa’s final response was punctuated by the familiar sparkling laughter that Iwaizumi had grown up with, before the subject was dropped again, in favor of the seemingly-endless complaints about “Yakkun kicked me for calling him short!” And “Iwa-chan, you gotta tell your doctor friend- what’s his face, the messy haired one? Kuroo? Yeah, tell him to shut up about my hair!”

     Anytime Iwaizumi began to suspect Oikawa’s intentions, he was pulled back to reality by the brunette’s flippant- and frequent- subject changes, left with a dim hope that the other would propose- although, technically, he could do it himself, he’d guessed that Oikawa would want to do it, having been the one to bring on the onslaught of marriage questions and plans.

     The date ever-so-slowly passes, the time after their meal filled with a peaceful walk around the city, the setter pointing out potential venues while Iwaizumi makes small comments here and there, shaking his head at Oikawa's dedication to the planning, enjoying the night nonetheless, and soon, it’s over. The couple find themselves on the apartment balcony, watching the stars rising into the sky. Oikawa wraps a thick blanket around them, bumping their shoulders together affectionately.

     “Iwa-chan-”

     “If it’s about the goddamn wedding again, I swear, I will sh-”

     “Will you marry me or not?” Oikawa blurts, and Iwaizumi’s face is suddenly burning in the cooling air.

     “What?”

     “I- you said you didn’t want me to make a big deal out of a proposal-” The brunette stutters, his face falling. “I tried to be discreet and just imply it, and you never explicitly said _no_ , so I figured, maybe that was a yes, but you never really said yes either, and I didn’t know how to _not_ make it a big deal because it’s a proposal, Iwa-chan, it’s asking if you’ll spend the rest of your life with me, I can’t not m-” He’s cut off. Again. This time, not by a snarky retort, but by a pair of soft lips pressed against his own, lingering for a few timeless moments before pulling back.

     “You tried to _discreetly_ _propose to me._ That was discreet." A single, silent, wide-eyed, nervous nod. "Yes. Yes, you moron.” It’s Oikawa’s turn to blush now, his cheeks dusted with a bright red, his chocolate eyes sparkling.

     “Wait!”

     “What is it now-?”

     “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan let me do this properly, yeah?” The blanket drops and the warmth leaves Iwaizumi’s side, and he can hear Oikawa rushing around inside the house. Soon, the door is flung open once more and the setter steps back onto the balcony, his hands behind his back, clutching the only thing that he could possibly be clutching at this point. Iwaizumi laughs, already nodding as Oikawa stumbles down onto one knee, nearly dropping the small ring box in the process. “Hajime-”

     “Yes, Tooru, I’ll marry you.” The answer falls from his lips with an amused tone, barely concealing the almost child-like giddiness that rushes through their veins. Pulling Oikawa to his feet, he lets the brunette fumble to get the ring on his finger, and then Iwaizumi kisses him again, right there on the balcony with the sudden rush of cool, night air and the stars winking overhead, and it’s not big, it’s not fancy, but it’s Oikawa Tooru with his alien obsession and midnight milk-bread cravings and surprisingly crappy flirting, and it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> please talk to be about iwaoi or haikyuu in general  
> burnt-quesadilla on tumblr; or .fuxurodani on quotev


End file.
